helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takayanagi Chino
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer |active = |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Takayanagi Chino (高柳千野), often credited as just CHINO, is a vocalist that frequently appears in the chorus of Hello! Project songs. Profile *'Name:' Takayanagi Chino (高柳千野) *'AKA:' CHINO, Bana (葉菜Bana) *'Birthdate:' Koe to Mirai Member Profile Page (in Japanese) *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse Credits Chorus unless otherwise noted. Berryz Koubou *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND *VERY BEAUTY *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi *Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance *Maji Good Chance Summer *BE *Dakishimete Dakishimete *Seishun Bus Guide *Rival *Ai ni wa Ai Desho *Maji Bomber!! *Shining Power *BOMB BOMB JUMP *Masshiroi Ano Kumo *Joshikai The Night *Girls Times *Onna no Pride *Magical Future! *Aa, Yo ga Akeru *Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito ℃-ute *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu *Dance de Bakoon! *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Hatachimae no Onna no Ko *Chou WONDERFUL! *Midnight Temptation *Rururururu *Wakaretakunai... *Circle *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Idai na Chikawa wo! *The Power GAM *Thanks! Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Juice=Juice *Romance no Tochuu *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai Kobushi Factory *Haru Urara Morning Musume *Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G *Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ *Haru Beautiful Everyday *Shanimuni Paradise *Hand made CITY *Seishun Jidai *Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? *Loving you forever *Ai no Honoo *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Kanashiki Koi no Melody *Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru *One•Two•Three *The Matenrou Show *Watashi no Jidai! *Aisaretai no ni... *Seishun Domannaka *Be Alive *Dokka~n Capriccio *Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun *Namida Hitoshizuku *Waratte! YOU *Love Innovation *Futsuu no Shoujo A *Daisuki 100 Manten *Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! *Help me!! *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai *Happy Daisakusen *Nani wa Tomo Are! *Brainstorming *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Rock no Teigi *A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai *Tokimeku Tokimeke *Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *ENDLESS SKY *Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Dokyuu no Go Sign Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA Muten Musume *Appare Kaitenzushi! S/mileage / ANGERME *aMa no Jaku *Yumemiru Fifteen *Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Shooting Star *Gakkyuu Iinchou *Shikkari Shite yo! Mou *Hatsukoi no Anata e *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Samui ne. *Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Doushiyou *Shin • Nippon no Susume! *Otona no Tochuu *Tenshin Ranman *Watashi no Kokoro *Yuugure Koi no Jikan *Nee Senpai *Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Yattaruchan *Ee ka!? *"Ii Yatsu" *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru v-u-den *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU Other *Sora ga Aru *Sora ga Aru ~acoustic ver~ (main vocals) *DIAMONDS *Mamotte Agetai *Mirai Yosouzu II *for you... *Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni References External Links *Twitter Category:June Births Category:1978 Births Category:Staff members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Cancer Category:Horse